iGo to a Haunted House
by rockmysocks456
Summary: Freddie, Sam, Carly, and Spencer all go to the supposedly haunted Willowstead House. But things get a little more real than they'd thought. SEDDIE.
1. Willowstead House

_* This story was inspired by xxCastleFanxx who to be totally honest, has better writing skills than I posess. But please read this and review anyway!_

* * *

It was a Friday night, and the night after Halloween. It was Tuesday when they'd gotten the email from the random iCarly fan who suggested they do iCarly in the Haunted House a few miles away. The place was called Willowstead House, and was very old, dusty, musty and looked positively haunted.

The iCarly trio were just entering the Groovy Smoothie after school.

Sam drummed her fingers on the tabletop and both her and Carly looked at Freddie.

"What?" Freddie asked suspiciously.

"Well? Are you gonna gallantly offer to pay for us or not?" Sam asked.

"Wh-? No I'm saving this money for-"

"It wasn't really a question so much as a direct statement, Freddork." Sam added, cutting him off.

"I will not- fine." He got off his stool and started walking towards the counter and turned back.

"Wait so what do you want?"

"Strawberry Blitz." Carly said.

"That cherry one." Sam said waving her hand for him to go on and buy them already.

Freddie reached the counter and said, "Can I get a Strawberry Blitz, a Mango fizz, and that uh- you know that cherry one."

"Y'all wanna buy some sausage?" T-Bo asked, holding up a stick with sausages speared on it.

"Wh- no, thanks we don't need sausage."

"Y'ALL WANT TO BUY SOME SAUSAGE." T-Bo said sternly.

"I- okay, get me a sausage too." Freddie said, defeated.

He reached into his wallet as T-Bo produced the three smoothies and sausage.

"That'll be seven fifty four." T-Bo said.

"All I got is a twenty can you break a- hey!" But T-Bo had already taken the twenty and said,

"Thanks for the tip."

Freddie returned to his table and found his two best friends chatting.

"I got a text from Spencer, he says to be home in like ten minutes if we wanna go see that house." Carly said, taking her Blitz and sipping it.

"Alright." Sam said, grabbing her cherry thing. She then spotted the sausage, "Such a nice boy," She added taking the meat from his hand.

* * *

Thirty minutes later they were standing outside of Willowstead House.

"So," Spencer said looking at the three, "We gonna do this or what?"

"Let's go." Carly said and led the way.

The four stood on the porch, waiting for someone to step up, be brave and open the damn door.

"Freddie, go open the door." Carly said fearfully.

"Why me?"

"'Cuz she said so." Sam said simply.

Freddie sighed and walked in first. The door creaked open and they saw the cliche long, narrow, hallway of every haunted house.

It was dark, with only a few oil lamps, burning eerily down the hallway. A tacky green color papered the walls, and there was a dusty wooden floor. At the end of the hall was an old wooden door.

"Shall we go then?" Spencer asked cautiously.

"Y-Yeah..." Freddie said trying to hide the fear in his voice but failing miserably at it.

In a fake concerned voice Sam said, "Aww, don't worry Fredward, we can all hold hands so we don't get lost!"

Freddie glared.

Together they walked down the hallway and saw... nothing. Nothing interesting anyway. They reached the end of the hall and opened the door. They stepped inside carefully and took a few steps in. Sam let out an earsplitting scream as someone... or something jumped out at her threatningly. It grabbed her and she shrieked.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Freddie screamed, all fear appearing to have been lost.

The lights went out and they all screamed.

"SPENCER!" Carly screeched as she was being dragged away.

"CARLY!" Spencer screamed as the same happened to him.

"FREDDIE HELP!" Sam shrieked as the thing started to haul her away.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" Freddie shouted but felt something heavy and metal come into contact with his head and all the remaining light in the room vanished as darkness overthrough him.


	2. BREAK DOWN THE DOOR

_* Okay, so this is the next chapter. Hope it's better than the last one. Again this is gonna be a major Seddie. ALOT of change in POV in this chapter. POV stands for Point of view. Kay? READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

Freddie's POV

"Sam?" Freddie whispered as he woke up, still on the floor.

He looked around and saw a few oil lamps had been re-lit. He blinked as a wave of dizziness fell over him. He trembled as he staggered to his feet. He saw what had hit him, laying on the floor was an old fashioned, golden candle stick.

"Sam?" No one was there.

"Carly? Spencer?" No answer. He gulped fearfully as he decided he'd go look for them. What else could he do?

* * *

Sam's POV

Sam had been struggling the entire time as she was being dragged off to this room. But the thing that held her, would not let go. When it finally did, she was in a bedroom, it was dark in there but for a few candles. She heard the door lock and she panicked.

* * *

Freddie's POV

Freddie was standing in another long hallway when he heard a door rattling on it's hinges...

* * *

Sam's POV

Sam pounded on the door, "CAN'T ANYONE HEAR ME?"

* * *

Freddie's POV

"CAN'T ANYONE HEAR ME?" That was Sam's voice. Thank God... He hurried down to the door and called, "S-SAM?"

* * *

Sam's POV

For one time in her life she was so glad that Freddie was here. "FREDDIE OPEN THE DOOR!"

* * *

Freddie's POV

"YEAH HOLD ON." He grabbed the door knob and turned. It was locked. "SAM...SAM IT'S LOCKED."

* * *

Sam's POV

Another jolt of panic. "WELL... BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!"

* * *

Freddie's POV

"I-WHAT? I CAN'T- OKAY. STAND BACK OKAY?"

"OKAY."

Freddie looked around the hallway and saw a table with a candle on it, and beside it a chair. Having no other option, he picked up the chair and said loudly, "STAND BACK."

"OKAY, JUST DO IT!"

He immediately began smashing the chair into the door. Thank God for old, rusty hinges. The door trembled. He heard the creak of bolts... He smashed it again and it creaked with strain. One more smash... CRASH! The door fell to the floor and Freddie smiled weakly as he saw Sam, cowering on the bed in the corner.

"C'mon Sam. Let's go."


	3. Freddie Why!

_* Sorry this took so long. Damn writer's block. READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

"Fredwardo!" Sam hissed in the dark hallway as the reached a door.

"What?" Freddie hissed back.

"Where are we going?"

"We're looking for Carly."

"And Spencer?"

"Oh yeah him too..." Freddie replied blushing.

Sam rolled her eyes to hide that they were filled with tears.

"That's so Fredward of you."

The pair walked slowly crept into the next room and found another bedroom. It was old and dusty, with a creepy vibe that told them they should leave. They didn't.

Sam lit an oil lamp and as Freddie pulled open a sidetable drawer to inspect it for anything useful he said casually, "So, what'd you mean that's so Fredward of me?"

Sam shrugged glaring at the bureau she was examining. She was filled with jealous rage. How could Freddie _not_ know what she meant? He obviously did and was just trying to make her admit something that was not true. Couldn't be true. How could she- she would never- did she like Freddie? But if that's what he thought why would he be so cruel as to taunt her like this?

"Tell me," Freddie persisted joining Sam in front of the bureau as she dusted off a silver hairbrush.

Again Sam shrugged, a fuming glare still painted across her face. She turned over the brush in her hands and set it down again.

"C'mon!" Freddie teased, "Tell me!"

Sam rounded on him. "Fine! You _really _wanna know what's so Fredward of you?"

Freddie, eyes wide with sudden fear, nodded uncertainly.

"I'll tell you then! Tell me, why _is_ it that you _continuously_ bring up dear Carly in EVERY conversation we have?" Sam demanded.

Freddie shrugged, eyes still baring that deer-in-the-headlights expression. He backed into the wall as Sam advanced.

"CAN'T WE HAVE ONE CONVERSATION, JUST US, TOGETHER- I mean..." Sam broke off realizing what she'd said and blushed.

Freddie's eyebrows retracted back to it's normal position on his forehead and he smirked, "You said-"

"Shut up, _Benson._" Sam muttered blushing, she waved this minor interuption away and continued, "I just mean, why whenever I'm _forced_ to talk to you must you bring up Carly 'Goody-goody, perfect' Shay?"

"You're jealous aren't you? Of Carly I mean."

Sam slapped him hard across the face. "Ow!" He yelled clutching his reddening cheek.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS! TAKE IT BACK!" Sam roared twisting his arm behind his back.

"NO!" Freddie said laughing though he was in pain, "ADMIT YOU'RE JEALOUS!"

"TAKE IT _BACK."_ Sam said through gritted teeth twisting his arm farther.

He winced and said quickly, "Okay, okay! I take it back, I take it back!"

Sam released him and glared, seething with anger and deep down, heart ache.

Freddie sighed and said softly, "I just keep trying to hide what I think of y- I mean our friendship by bringing her up."

Sam smiled and shoved him. "Why, Benson? Why?"

"THAT IS SO SAM OF YOU!" Freddie roared.

"HOW?"

"YOU ALWAYS, WHENEVER I'M NICE TO YOU, YOU HAVE TO RETALIATE SO YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE YOU'RE ACTUALLY BEING NICE FOR ONCE!"

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK, FREDDIE? HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT MAYBE-"

"MAYBE WHAT?"

"MAYBE I-"

Sam shrieked as the door burst open.

Freddie immediately threw himself in front of her and stared, breathing heavily at the door. In the doorway stood what appeared to be- a ghost.

Not a ghost like children dress up like on Halloween. No this was a transparent being of a hideously terrifying man.

"There she is." The ghost cackled eyeing Sam.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Freddie snapped.

"Ooh, I see you must be trying to defend the dear. No matter, that older male tried to defend his, what was it? Little sister? Carly. That's her name..."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH?" Sam retorted in tears.

"Oh nothing, yet." The ghost smiled a horrible smile, "She's currently tied in a chair in the dining room, screaming her pretty little head off. We had to tape her mouth shut the silly girl wouldn't shut up..."

"WHERE'S SPENCER?" Freddie demanded.

"I believe he's having a bit of a spat with a zombie..."

"No!" Sam cried.

The ghost flew towards them cackling sadistically.

"DON'T HURT HER!" Freddie screamed.

The ghost stopped in mid-air. It raised an airy hand and suddenly- the hand turned to steel. He thrust his metal fist at Freddie who crumpled... unconscious.

"Freddie!" Sam cried as the ghost dragged her away, "Freddie! WAKE UP! WAKE UP AND HELP ME!"

"Don't worry about him dear, we'll set another zombie on him..."

"FREDDIE!"


	4. Dammnit!

_* This story was inspired by xxCastleFanxx who to be totally honest, has better writing skills than I posess. But please read this and review anyway!_

* * *

Sam screamed and kicked and flailed. But the ghost's hold did not falter. She reached the dining room where she saw Carly, sobbing silently and staring at the table.

"Carly!" Sam whispered.

Carly looked up and probably said Sam but her words were muffled by the tape which bound her mouth.

"We gotta get outta here! And- oh my god, I completely lost my toughness just then..." Sam said as the ghost tied her to the chair.

"Oh snap I do NOT think so!" Sam snapped as the ghost knotted the ropes.

She slowly pulled out grapefruit spoon she'd had in her pocket since the last time she'd had grapefruit. So, about six months it'd been there. But that was unimportant right now. She attempted to elbow the disquieting phantom, but it merely cackled as it slipped out the door, completely untouched.

Carly managed to wriggle off cloth that bound her mouth.

"Dammnit!" Sam cursed.

"Sam!" Carly gasped.

"What?"

"Mouth!"

"What about it?"

"Wash it out, there's no need for language like that-"

"Say it Carly!"

"It's not lady like-"

"Say it-"

"No!"

Both girls struggled with their ropes as the bickered.

"Say it, it's very neccessary in a situation like this!"

"It's not lady-"

"SAY IT!"

"FINE! DAMMNIT!"

"FEELS GOOD DOESN'T IT?"

"YEAH IT DOES!"

"YEAH!" Sam cried victoriously throwing her arms in the air.

"Wh- How'd you...?"

Sam held up the grape fruit spoon indicating it's pointed tip, she had severed the ropes and was now hacking at Carly's.

Once free, both girls raced out of the dining room and reached a fork in the corridor.

"You go left, I'll go right, okay Carls? We'll meet up by the stairs if we find Spencer or Freddie," Sam said finally.

"O-Okay! But just so you know,"

"What?"

"I HATE HAUNTED HOUSES."

* * *

The girls parted ways, both looking back at each other, dreading each step they took away from their false sense of security, ignorantly believing that being together meant being safer.

Ten minutes or so later, Sam heard an unnerving disturbance behind what appeared to be a door to a boiler room. She took a deep breath. _Open the door, just open it maybe nothing's in there... _Sam fidgeted, reluctant to open the door, almost ensuring danger. _No, don't open it. Freddie's probably not even in there..._ Freddie's scream pierced Sam's ear and she threw the door open snatching up the nearest object. A shovel. She ran towards Freddie's voice and saw. Freddie, bleeding, bruised and possibly broken, desperately crawling away from a horrible creature.

It looked very much like what you'd find in a coffin a week or two after it's inhabitant has taken residence there. Except worse. It drew back from Freddie, seeing Sam and stared her in the eye. She stared back, unsure what to do next. It opened it's mouth and let out a horrible scream. Sam raised her weapon...


	5. Zombie

_* This story was inspired by xxCastleFanxx who to be totally honest, has better writing skills than I posess. But please read this and review anyway!_

* * *

The thing hobbled towards Sam at an alarmingly fast pace. She backed away slowly, pointing the shovel towards it, but it didn't seem to mind. It let out another horrible screech and she reacted as anyone weilding a shovel would. She smacked it across the face.

It was rather disgusting, the head went spinning off the neck and Sam and Freddie were both splattered with blood. The body crumpled and oozed blood out of the hacked rip in it's neck. Sam breathed heavily. _Well that was easy._

Unfortunately it was not as easy as she had thought. The body staggered back up and took the shovel, hitting Sam in the abdomen with it, she fell, clutching the probably very bruised spot in which she'd been hit.

"SAM!" Freddie cried. He stumbled to his feet, and looked around and found- a large piece of pipe. It's end was sharp and jagged, probably cut off the rest of the pipe system. He raised it taking a breath, closed his eyes and stabbed. It went straight through the thing. Surprised by this, Freddie drove the thing towards the wall, imbedding the tip of the pipe in the plaster. The body flailed helplessly but it was no use.

"Sam, are you okay?" Freddie asked running over to kneel beside her.

She rubbed her bruise and sat up looking into Freddie's eyes.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She muttered.

Freddie shrugged, "I may possibly have a concussion, and alot of bruising. But otherwise alright. You?"

"I'm good for the most part." She said smiling, she reached up and wiped the blood from his forehead. She looked down at her hand, now dirtied with Freddie's blood and wiped it on his shirt.

He rolled his eyes in that classic Freddie way and Sam couldn't help but notice how his dark eyes sparkled when she looked into them.

Freddie was looking back into Sam's eyes, noticing that their normally cold, critical icy blue had turned somewhat softer, shimmering in the slight light from the moon showing in through a window above the boiler.

Freddie leaned in daringly, and to his surprise Sam did the same. Their lips met, sparks seeming to explode all around them from the electricity of such a chemistry they had.

The jumped apart as the door opened and they saw Spencer, looking a little beaten up, and Carly sporting a few bruises herself, standing in the door way.

"Umm... I killed a z- well I think it was a zombie... it was really cool!" Spencer said enthusiastically.

"Spencer! They were having a moment!" Carly hissed.

"Right sorry. Go on." Spencer said turning away.

Sam shrugged and kissed Freddie again.

After all they'd gone through while in this house, they had expected alot more of a challenge when leaving. However, they supposed the ghost thought them stupid and figured they'd use the front door, but they instead crawled out the boiler room window. After doing so they ran as fast as the could to Spencer's car.


	6. Home Again

_* This story was inspired by xxCastleFanxx who to be totally honest, has better writing skills than I posess. But please read this and review anyway! LAST CHAPTER!_

* * *

Around 2AM they returned back to the Shay's apartment after a stop at the hospital to have themselves all checked out. You know, the usual. They were all sitting around the apartment, discussing their night and vowing never again to enter a haunted house. With the exception of course, of the ride in DisneyWorld, which they decided they'd all have to go on because it was always so fun.

"Dammnit that was scary!" Carly sighed.

"Carly Shay! That's not lady-like!" Spencer said.

"Sam made me say it."

"What? I don't know _what_ you're talking about, you foul-mouthed girl." Sam said in a mock ignorance.

"But-"

"No buts, that language is unacceptable." Sam said, cutting her off.

Spencer giggled. Yes _giggled,_ and then went into the kitchen to make some Spaghetti O's.

"So can you guys do me a favor and _not_ mention any of this to my mom?" Freddie said nervously.

"Too late, I am already texting her..." Sam said, taking out her phone.

"Sam-!"

Freddie wrestled the phone from her and they were laying in a heap on the floor giggling when Sam laughed,

"Calm down I don't even have your mom's number."

* * *

Eventually Spencer fell asleep on the sofa, Carly had long since gone upstairs to bed, leaving Freddie and Sam sitting at the kitchen table.

"So... That kiss does that mean we're-?"

"Hm. Can I still make fun of you, Fredward?"

"Fine,"

"And occasionally beat you up?

"I suppose,"

"And call you names?"

"I-"

"And kiss you again?"

"DEFINITELY!"

They kissed.

* * *

THE END.


End file.
